


Happy Birthday, Hanamaru!

by aSaMiKaKu



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, F/F, Food, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, House Party, Kissing, Love, Making Out, Shock, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSaMiKaKu/pseuds/aSaMiKaKu
Summary: March 4th is Hanamaru Kunikida's birthday! Happy birthday! Here is a Hanamaru X Ruby One Shot!





	Happy Birthday, Hanamaru!

Hanamaru and Ruby went to the Kurosawa household, only to see Dia mad.

 

"Ruby, are you hanging out with her, again?!" Dia yelled at Ruby, "Um...", Ruby didn't know how to talk now. She ran away with Hanamaru to the sisters' room.

 

"Wait... it's Hanamaru's birthday?!" Dia realized. 

 

"Happy birthday, Hanamaru-chan!" the magenta-haired girl threw a party for the brown-haired girl. "Thanks, zura!", she was very impressed by this

 

Ruby fed her cake and sent her presents, by the other girls and mostly Ruby. Hanamaru opened her present from Ruby, it was a "Zura" button, and lots of junk food. She was very happy, that she kissed Ruby.

 

Dia went upstairs to check on the girls, the girls were actually making out! The student council president fainted. 

 

"You tongue tastes good, Ruby-chan!", Hanamaru told her own best friend.

 

"I know, right? Your tongue tastes good too!" the magenta-haired girl told back.

 

Dia stood back up again, "You're grounded!", "Eh?!", "I was just joking, I got her a present!" 

 

The birthday girl opened it, it was a yellow tiara! She loved it. "Thanks, Dia-san!" 

 

"You're welcome, I guess"

 

 

 

Happy birthday, Hanamaru Kunikida, the Rin of Aqours!


End file.
